wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gnome Engineering
and beyond.}} Gnome Engineering is one of two disciplines engineers may specialize in upon attaining level 20 and 200 skill. The other is Goblin Engineering. Gnome Engineering innovation is diverse, with items ranging from and to the . This diversity can give Gnome Engineers the element of surprise and situational advantages when facing enemies. Becoming a Gnome Engineer Much like with Goblin Engineering, this is a three step process. The referral You first have to get a referral from an engineering trainer. There are a number of people who will give you a referral. Remember, you need 200 engineering skill and must be at least level 20 to be eligible. * . The pledge The person you are sent to (either Tinkmaster Overspark, or Oglethorpe Obnoticus, depending on who referred you) will hand you an unsigned pledge, and ask that you sign and return it. This seals your commitment to Gnomish Engineering. * * Showing your work Both Overspark and Obnoticus will then ask you to show examples of your work. You will be handing over: * 6x * 2x * 1x Base ingredients: * 18x * 6x * 6x * 1x * 1x * 1x * 1x * 2x * 8x * 2x * 4x (for the to make the scope) Having done that, you are given a new ability called Gnomish Engineer in your spellbook (Clicking opens Engineering dialog), which entitles you to training on the 'gnome engineer only' engineering recipes. Congratulations! You have specialized in Gnome Engineering! Membership Having completed the exercises above, you used to be given a Gnome Engineer Membership Card. This remains valid for 14 days of 'played time' (336 hours in-game), not 14 real days. Prior to Patch 3.1.0, you could renew this card for 2 gold, and as a side benefit get a renewal gift in the mail, which had a chance of being a useful engineering schematic. The schematics and were only acquirable this way. Now, however, it is simply an ability in your spellbook, called Gnomish Engineer. Clicking it opens the Engineering dialog. Gnome Engineering items * Gnome Engineering items require specialization in Gnome Engineering to craft. * Some Engineering items which have 'Gnomish' in the title do not require specialization to craft or use, e.g. . * While some Gnome Engineering items require specialization to use, others do not. Some are tradable, some are BoP. Switching Specializations Since patch 3.2.0, Gnomish Engineers and Goblin Engineers can now switch profession specializations for a fee. You can now switch specializations by visiting in north east Tanaris. The book on the table in his hut will allow you to switch specializations for a fee of . Note that switching specializations will cause you to unlearn all associated recipes for your current specialization. Notes The measurements Gnomish engineer's and Gnomes in general use is revealed by Fizzle Brassbolts in the quest Martek the Exiled. These measurements are: WW = Whisker Width IBGs = Itty-Bitty Grams TC = Toe Curls (Power) See also * Goblin Engineering Gnome Engineering Gnome Engineering Category:Gnomes